The invention relates to a tufting tool for tufting and fastening clusters of bristles, in particular by the use of anchor plates, in bristle holes which are introduced into a contoured surface of a brush body and/or obliquely into a surface of a brush body, the tufting tool having a slider which is movable in a slider guide along a tufting axis from a receiving position for receiving a cluster of bristles into a tufting position and back again into the receiving position, a pusher tongue which is movable to and fro relative to the slider along the tufting axis of the tufting tool in a pusher channel, and a tool head which is displaceable along the tufting axis between a receiving position and a tufting position and has a pair of guide jaws for the pusher tongue, the guide jaws being displaceable relative to each other during the adjustment of the tool head from the receiving position into the tufting position.
The invention furthermore relates to a brush making machine with such a tufting tool.
Tufting tools of this type and brush making machines with such tufting tools are known in various embodiments.
For example, EP 0289059 B1 discloses a tufting tool, the guide jaws of which are held movably in the longitudinal direction, wherein the guide jaws of said tufting tool are pressed into a front position by a force which acts in the tufting direction. If said guide jaws strike against the brush body to be tufted, said guide jaws are pressed back relative to the tufting axis of the tufting tool by the brush body counter to the force and in a manner corresponding to the inclination of a surface of the brush body.
However, in the case of this previously known tufting tool, damage to the brush body by the guide jaws striking thereagainst is not ruled out.
In DE 39 35 760 C2, the two guide jaws of the tufting tool are coupled to each other via a rotatable part and elongated hole guides such that the one guide jaw moves forward when the other guide jaw is moved back. The relative movement of the guide jaws is also initiated here by the guide jaws striking against the surface of the brush body.
A tufting tool, the guide jaws of which are likewise coupled to each other, is previously known from DE 196 00 193 A1. In order to permit an orientation of the two guide jaws with an inclination of the surface of the brush body to be tufted even before the guide jaws strike against the surface of the brush body, it is proposed in this document even before the striking action to bring the two guide jaws into a corresponding position relative to each other with the aid of a motor and an NC system.